Rossi's Dinner Party
by PrettyLittleProfiler07
Summary: The BAU has a day-off of work, so Dave is making a big dinner to celebrate the occasion. But it will take a strange twist when Reid and the new agent -Alison Hastings -make a bet in the middle of the dinner. The guys will play a not-so typical game. Prequel to "A Dangerous Game"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **the story was inspired in the Pretty Little Liars 3x19. I totally loved Spencer and Andrew scene, when she wants to get back to the team and challenges him and Emily's sentence "Should I have brought more cupcakes?" made me laugh, so it's inspired in those awkward life situations when you get caught. Haha, enjoy!

* * *

Fights and Misunderstandings

It was a free day for everybody in the BAU. All the members were enjoying the remarkable occasion –as it didn't happen very usually, because Chief Strauss kept them as slaves of duty.

David Rossi was getting ready to the party in his mansion. He had made a dinner to commemorate the day off that Erin Strauss had given to everybody.

His Italian spaghetti was getting delicious, as always. All the guys were getting ready to party Rossi's style. As the music of Tony Bennett started to sound in the big room, somebody knocked the door.

The first one was Aaron Hotchner. He was giving himself a day off from being the chief of the unit. Minutes later, Jennifer Jareau arrived. Her husband, William LaMontagne Jr. was taking care of their son Henry, as he knew she deserved a day off of the pictures of murders, kids abducted and jerks that killed for pleasure.

The reason why they didn't arrive with a date was because it was a special dinner just for the team. They deserved it.

A couple hours later, everybody was in the living room, enjoying a good glass of Château de la Tour –a French red wine, one of Rossi's favorite selections. They were laughing and celebrating, when the screams coming from the kitchen interrupted the playful conversation.

"There's no way you can possibly determinate that!" Spencer Reid yelled at his new team partner, Alison Hastings

"It… is possible Spence. You can't say isn't right" she replied back

They were again in one of their typical fights. As the both of them were geniuses, they always collide, because they were trying to prove that they were right… even though they weren't.

"You both are fighting again?" Penelope García asked

"It's impossible establish a conversation with him!" Ali replied

"You don't know the right answers, I do. I'm a genius, you're not!"

"Right. Right. Okay, you want to play that way, let's play"

"Oh-oh" Derek Morgan said, looking at Emily Prentiss. "This can't be good –at all"

"What do you suggest?" Reid asked firmly

"Questions and answers about everything: science, math, language, music…" she smirked. Reid was pretty intelligent, but when it was about life in general facts, he wasn't exactly a genius. "But there are rules"

"Wait. So are we going to see you play but we can't play?" JJ asked joking

"Of course you can. If you want of course"

"Alright. But, which are the rules?" Hotch asked curious

"Who answers incorrectly will lose a piece of clothes" she said looking challenging to Spencer. Everybody looked at each other, surprised

"You're serious?" Penelope asked, Alison nodded "Can I ask the questions?" she asked

"Sure. Then, Reid, are you going to play?"

"Game on. You guys are playing?" he asked his partners. Looking unsure, they said yes, feeling confused.

"Wow, I didn't saw this coming" JJ said, looking ashamed

"You really think so? This is worst than Reid's revenge when Morgan gave his number to the press. Doctor Reid is very vindictive" Emily said, funny.

"Just for the record, you both are not what you seem" Aaron commented

"You'll get surprised" Dave replied.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Gambling And Surprises

Once in the living room, the team started with the game. Still unsure about what was going to happen, they all crossed fingers to reply correctly and don't get ashamed in front of everybody.

García had turned on her tablet, to search for random questions online. Once she had the round, she sat in the big black leather couch and smirked.

"Alright then, how are we going to play?" Derek asked

"I will ask the questions and whoever who knows the correct answer and replies first or at a same time, will not have to take any clothes off. But the ones who don't reply, they will have to take off one piece of clothes. That is the deal" García replied "Just BTW I will enjoy see you my little piece of chocolate"

Morgan slightly laughed. He and Pen used to flirt a lot, and of course, she wouldn't let the chance to see him shirtless go.

"Alright, are you ready?" Penelope asked. They all nodded

"I am starting to regret this" Rossi told Hotch, looking awkward. He nodded for his words

"Me too, but here we go"

"Alright my sweethearts, first question: The document which formulized the end of World War One was named…"

"The Treaty of Versailles" JJ, Emily and Ali replied at once

The men looked at each other. Ladies were a step ahead

"Good job ladies! Guys you know what precedes" all the men of the BAU looked at each other, feeling awkward to get undress in front of the beautiful girls of the team. Reid's cheeks turned red, as he got upset for not answer in time

"Second question… atomic mass of the oxygen"

"Euh…"

"What the heck?" JJ asked angrily

"15, 9990" Alison replied

"Nope"

"Damn it" she whispered

"Of course that's not the answer genius" Spencer snapped "Is 15, 9994, duh" he imitated her when she annoyed him with a fact that she got right

"Jerk" she put out her tongue

"Next question…" Penelope continued when everybody but Reid started to get not completely stripped.

The round of questions continued. The competition started to get hotter when the girls started to give the boys a fight. The only one who was _almost _safe was Rossi, while Hotch and Morgan were with their pants. The only one who was almost showing his goodies was Reid.

"Alright, girls are in the top. Boys, my sweet pieces of pie, get a better strategy because you're getting too close to show everything. But I like what I see…" she got lost in Derek's six packs "Okay, moving on. Oh this question will be loved by a couple of you. "The singles "Blackbird", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and "Julia" belongs to…"

"The White Album" Hotch and Hastings replied at the same time.

"Of course it had to be!" Emily cried, taking off her blazer

In the meanwhile, there was a knock on the door. Unconsciously, Dave got up to open the door, not remembering that there were agents almost bare.

His eyes opened wide once he saw the woman.

"Holy crap! It's Strauss!" Hotch said

Erin looked around and then, she realized Rossi wasn't alone. Her jaw dropped and a rubber crossed her cheeks.

"Euh… should I brought more wine?"

"Hmm, no" Rossi frowned, feeling embarrassed

"What the hell is Strauss doing here?" Prentiss asked

"I don't know" JJ replied

"It's not like… ten? Why is she here… with a bottle of wine?" Ali slipped in

Everybody shrugged.

"Can I know what the hell is happening here?" Erin's face turned red. Now she looked angry "And why is Reid in duck boxers and showing his goodies?"

"I didn't even know she knew that slang" Em commented

"Actually, those are chicks." Spencer corrected "Young ducks look different from the baby chickens and…"

"Reid…"

"Okay, I shut up"

"We were just… playing" Morgan said, smiling awkwardly

"This has nothing to do with Reid and Hastings' fights, does it?" the team glanced at each other

"Euh, well… hmm… you know, sometimes we… euh…" JJ stuck with no words. The ma'am rolled her eyes

"You all should be embarrassed. You are federal agents and you're playing teenage games. Even you Dave! Did your pants go off once your saw the young ladies getting slowly strip?"

"No. I answered five questions wrong and I had to take my pants off, because, you know, I had no more socks…"

"Is that your excuse?"

"Ma'am, with all the respect, what are you doing here at this time? Is late and we all were here for the dinner. But you are here, late, with a bottle of wine and you are scolding us when that looks bad, very bad"

"Hastings, don't play smart" she scolded the young member of the team

"Sorry"

"Okay, will you tell me what the hell are you _playing_?"

"A little game of questions…" Reid said

"… and answers" Ali finished the sentence

"Who had this _incredible _idea?" she asked impatiently

"Euh…" everybody said

"I did" Ali said "I was challenging Spencer, telling him that he wasn't more smart than me, so we made a bet and I am winning so far now, because, he's looking cute with that chick boxers" she grinned

"Damn it! When will you both grow up?! Is enough with you and your bets! Now, everybody get dressed up and for God sake's go home. It's late and tomorrow will be a long day"

"Ma'am…" Reid started

"What?"

"Actually, it's our free day, and it's not over until the clock strikes midnight. When we get to the zero hour is the welcome of the new day, so technically you can't order anything to us now. You will have to wait two hours, forty five minutes and fifteen seconds to start with your work"

"Reid!"

"I'm sorry"

"Well, again ma'am. Not trying to being disrespectful, but shouldn't you follow your own advice? I mean, you're here, it's late and tomorrow is a brand new day, so…"

Everybody but the geniuses hid a laugh. If you try to discuss with those two, good luck. She rolled her eyes, now getting mad for the ideas and the insistency of the youngest members of her unit.

"You both, stop bickering the world and get dressed, if you don't want your vacation day gets over right now. And what concerns to all you others, tomorrow we will discuss about what you shouldn't do in your free days. Go and get dressed, before I do something you will regret"

"Okay"

They all started to get into their clothes, feeling like they got caught by their grandma doing things they shouldn't be doing. Once they were dressed formally, they said goodbye to each other, getting ready to go home and laugh about the most weird night ever.


	3. Chapter 3: AN

Hey everybody! Well, I got no more ideas to continue the story, I guess it was maybe a two-shots only, but, I'm writing now a main story after this messy dinner :D

I would be very excited if you read it and tell me what you think, you'll get to find out what happened after the team left Rossi's house. Thanks so much to jenny who reviewed my crazy story and the ones who followed the story thanks a lot!

If you want to read the main story, is called "A Dangerous Game"

Thanks once again!

**-A**


End file.
